The endless life
by Captain Eddy Layan
Summary: Une minuscule suite de "the nameless lonely heart" pour ceux qui regrettent cette maudite fin...Bien à vous.


**Une de mes fanfics m'a tellement...disons traumatisée que j'ai pas voulu le laisser comme ça ( Herlock, hein, pas l'histoire...)**

* * *

Il se trouvait quelque part. Il ne savait pas où. Une colline illuminée par un magnifique soleil. Cela aurait pu être la terre.

"- Tu étais donc là ?" Lui dit une voix familière.

Il se retourna et vit son ami de toujours qui lui adressait un sourire. Ses lunettes amusantes reflétaient la lumière solaire.

"- J'avais voulu que cette rencontre ne se passerait jamais, soupira-t-il cependant.

- Désolé, mais...il fallait bien que cela arrive, non ?

- Tu es mort bien trop jeune...

- De même pour toi ! Rétorqua-t-il.

- Tu es mort beaucoup plus jeune que moi, je te rappelle, je n'avais que 1 ans de plus que toi à ma mort !

- C'est vrai...Murmura-t-il.

- Mon cher Herlock, je suis cependant très content que l'on soit de nouveau réunit !

- Moi aussi, Tôshiro."

Le petit homme se coucha par terre et observa le ciel.

"- Mayu a bien grandi à ce que je vois, faut dire que tu l'as bien éduquée, dit-il.

Herlock s'assit près de lui, les bras sur ses jambes repliés sur lui-même.

"- Surement. Elle ne s'est jamais plainte de la vie qu'elle menait sur Terre alors que je continuais mes voyages.

- Un héros, hein ? Rit Tôshiro.

- Arrête avec ça...soupira Herlock, je n'en suis pas un.

- Ce n'est pas l'avis de tout le monde.

- Un héros n'est pas un criminel, rétorqua-t-il.

- Un criminel n'est pas un sacrifice, répliqua l'autre, tu n'aurais jamais eu cette maladie si tu n'avais protégé la terre de la radiation Omegama !

- L'Arcadia a failli ne pas résister..

- Je sais, mais ta volonté et ton intelligence ont permis d'éviter le pire !

- Peut-être est ce une punition de tous mes crimes de devenir un sacrifice."

Et paf ! Et une gifle en plein visage. Tôshiro lui attrapa son col.

"- Idiot ! Idiot ! Quand est ce que tu vas comprendre que tu es mort en héros et non en criminel ! Mayu est vivante, grâce à toi, la Terre et ses habitants sont vivants grâce à toi ! On chante des chansons à ton nom, des histoires où tu seras inscrits à jamais ! Pourquoi tant de regrets !

- Je ne regrette rien ! S'écria Herlock sans se défendre, je regrette seulement..."

Il se tut et baissa la tête pour cacher ses larmes. Son ami le relâcha.

"- Je regrette seulement de n'avoir pas pu te sauver toi...c'est tout. Tu aurais pu vivre heureux avec ta fille. Si c'était moi, tu aurais...pu la voir grandir, avoir la joie..."

Le professeur le prit dans ses bras comme un père qui consolait son fils.

"- C'est bon...lui chuchota-t-il, tu n'as rien à te reprocher. Maintenant, notre écart d'âge est plus serré donc estime toi heureux, je ne pourrais plus te taquiner à propos du respect de tes ainés !"

Herlock éclata de rire.

"- Je vois que même au delà de la mort, tu restes un bon vivant ! Plaisanta-t-il en se levant, se demandant quand est ce qu'il n'avait pas rit.

"- En tout cas, nous avons l'éternité devant nous, souffla Tôshiro.

Ils restèrent silencieux comme pour inaugurer cette nouvelle vie après la mort.

"- Herlock, s'écria son ami surpris, tu..."

Il l'avait senti. Un picotement. Des fourmillements. Un mort ne devait rien sentir normalement.

"- Tôshiro, qu'est ce que..."

Il se tourna vers lui. Pour la première, la peur pouvait se lire sur son visage. Le professeur restait impassible, il avait deviné.

"- Tu disparais, Herlock, lui annonça-t-il.

Son corps prenait une couleur plus claire qui tendait vers la transparence. Herlock leva ses mains qui disparaissaient peu à peu.

"- Je ne veux...Tôshiro ! Pourquoi ! Je pensais...

- Je suppose que tu as beaucoup d'autres choses à faire...mais que ce soit ici ou là-bas, on se retrouvera. Tu le sais très bien."

Le pirate tomba à terre, au moins il n'était pas un fantôme. Il ne tenait plus sur ses jambes, comme si il était abandonné par tout son corps. Son meilleur ami tenta de le soutenir en lui attrapant ses épaules.

"- Tôshiro, souffla-t-il, j'ai...j'ai peur...

- Tu n'as pas peur de la mort mais de la vie, décidément tu me surprendras toujours.

- Je pensais...mourir comme toi...comme tout le monde..."

Il disparaissait, il le sentait.

"- Dis toi que tu ne seras pas seul. Tu ne seras jamais seul, mon ami.

- J'ai...si peur, pleura Herlock. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de verser des larmes. C'était plus fort que lui.

Tôshiro lui adressa un dernier sourire rassurant. Son corps commença par se disperser en petites étoiles brillantes.

"- Tu n'as pas avoir peur, Herlock, une autre vie t'attend, une vie surement meilleure...je l'espère.

- On se reverra, souffla le capitaine dont les larmes continuaient à couler sur sa joue balafrée.

- Oui..."

Les étoiles s'envolèrent vers le ciel. Vers une autre liberté.

Tôshiro, à nouveau, était seul. Il rit doucement. Il se leva et chanta joyeusement :

"_It's the nameless lonely man_

_And he returns in the universe_

_It's the nameless lonely man_

_He will survive everytimes". _

* * *

Un bébé pleurait. Elle l'avait bien entendu. Ce n'était pas une illusion. Elle regrettait d'avoir déposé l'Arcadia aussi près d'une ville, elle aurait mieux fait de se contenter d'un champs ou autre chose de plus discret. Mais "il" n'avait rien dit, donc elle pensait que c'était sans danger. Même si un bébé était sans danger, elle ferait mieux de se méfier.

Les lamentations l'emmenaient droit dans l'ancienne cabine de...Herlock. Mais comment on avait pu s'introduire sur l'Arcadia ? Et en plus jusqu'à la cabine la plus sécurisée du vaisseau, du moins c'est ce qu'elle pensait. Armée de son sabre favori, souvenir de sa tendre mère, elle s'introduit sans bruit dans la cabine qu'avait tant occupé son parrain autrefois.

Personne. enfin presque. Un poupon pleurait dans le grand lit, envellopé dans un drap en soie blanc. Après avoir vérifié que personne d'autres ne pouvaient se cacher, elle s'approcha de l'enfant à peine né et le porta doucement dans ses bras. Aussitôt, il se calma et la fixa de ses grands yeux bruns.

"- Salut, toi ! Lui murmura la jeune fille, je me demande qui t'a déposé là..."

L'enfant, qui était un beau petit garçon, lui répondit par des gazouillements et s'amusa avec son ocarina.

"- Bon...écoute, étant donné que tu as prit tes quartiers ici, tu vas tranquillement rester et dormir ici, d'ac ? Je vais aller chercher tes parents."

Mais à peine, eut-elle déposé le bébé qu'il se remit à pleurer. Elle soupira en l'amenant de nouveaux dans ses bras. Elle n'avait jamais encore expérimenté son instinct maternel et ne savait vraiment pas comment si prendre. L'enfant dans ses bras, elle alla chercher du secours à Miimé qui se trouvait sur la passerelle principale. Cette dernière toujours en deuil, n'avait jamais quitté son poste. Pas même pour aller boire un verre, surtout qu'il n'y avait personne à part Mayu et elle sur l'Arcadia.

"- Miimé, tu vas trouvé ça étrange mais j'ai trouvé ce bébé et..."

A sa plus grande surprise, l'extraterrestre se précipita vers elle en observant le garçon.

"- Mon dieu, murmura-t-elle en tremblant, mon dieu, c'est impossible...

- Miimé ?

- Où l'as-tu trouvé ? Continua-t-elle de même.

- Dans la cabine...euh...d'Herlock, répondit Mayu la gorge serrée, Miimé que se passe-t-il ?"

Aucune réponse. Miimé sanglota tout à coup.

"- Il est...de..retour...Il est...vivant..."Hoqueta-t-elle en désignant le garçon.

- Quoi ? Mais...de qui tu parles ?"

Mayu serra le bébé contre sa poitrine devinant la réponse à sa question. Elle faisait confiance aux déductions de la femme qui a toujours été dévouée à son parrain.

"- Herlock, souffla Miimé.

- Mais il est mort, je l'ai tué...j'ai...

- Je sens dans cet enfant, son âme, son esprit, son énergie, je le reconnais, Mayu, c'est bien lui, Herlock est de nouveau parmi nous !"

Elle pleurait en fait de joie puis elle se mit à rire. Elle caressa la joue du jeune nourrisson qui alors s'amusait avec ses cheveux colorés. Mayu restait muette pendant un bon moment puis enfin lui proposa de prendre le bébé qu'elle accepta avec joie. Elle devait tout d'abord vérifier que l'enfant n'avait réellement pas de parents, si Miimé avait dit vrai.

Son cœur, dans le fond, était certain de ses paroles.


End file.
